Hydrocarbon fluids are obtained from subterranean geologic formations, referred to as reservoirs, by drilling wells that penetrate the hydrocarbon-bearing formations. In some applications, a well is drilled through multiple well zones and each of those well zones may be treated to facilitate hydrocarbon fluid productivity. For example, a multizone vertical well or horizontal well may be completed and stimulated at multiple injection points along the well completion to enable commercial productivity. The treatment of multiple zones can be achieved by sequentially setting bridge plugs through multiple well interventions. In other applications, drop balls are used to open sliding sleeves at sequential well zones with size-graduated drop balls designed to engage seats of progressively increasing diameter.